rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Allison Church
Freelancer Could Allison be Carolina or Florida? Cory Jaynes 00:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Its possible.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) No. I believe she's based in Tex. You know, since they have the same name, Director favored Tex, etc. So you think shes Freelancer Texas?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Texas I think that, because Tex is based off of the Director's memories of Allison, that it is possible that the Director is where Tex's attribute of failure came from, and that the Director failed to save Allison. Kevo745 (talk) 20:48, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Kevo745 hey mabye alison was Texas and thats why Carolina said "i thought that name had was reserved" when tex was in Introductions King692 00:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Unlikely. If I remember Alison died before Alpha was created. And her death was the reason of Project Freelancer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Car accident It's possible, that Alison died in a car accident while riding a motorcycle as in season 9 Tex rode one and Epsilon-Tex even said she always liked cars. That may also explain how her death would've been her fault. Capitain Max 14:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Unlikely. And that can't be added to an article.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Allison or Alison Is her name A'''ll'ison'' (2 Ls) or A'''l'ison'' (1 L), because I thought it was with 2 Ls since Tex has 2 Ls in her name & the name is usually spelled with 2 Ls? Oo7nightfire 23:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm pretty sure it's two l's P.S. I didn't know you had an RT account King692 Ok, I thought so. Also, many users on this wiki have a RT account. Oo7nightfire 23:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Voice actor I don't suppose her VA is Kathleen Zuelch? It's kinda hard to tell since Allison's dialogue was so distorted and there was the sound of Washington screaming in the background too. Does anyone hear a similarity though? 14:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ominous C.T. In C.T.'s message to Tex, she seem to have implied that the Director murdered Allison. She said "He committed the one crime they don't just slap you on the wrist for." The other is possibly torturing the Alpha or creating a clone to flash clone into an AI as Catherine Halsey did, though C.T. seemed to have implied the worst. 19:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I thought Hargrove already told us it in Reconstruction. Torture of a sentinent being or something like that. And the end of Reconstruction was Director's bullcrap excuse. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 19:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Atmiddetly, it wasn't that much bullcrap. It was very poetic, because it's true that you cannot be arrested for the atrocities you commit unto yourself, and it begs the question, does an AI cloned from you count as yourself? Technically, it does, but at the same time it isn't. In a court situation, it's based on what the jury thinks. Bentheechidna (talk) 01:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It's bullcrap because it's just a loophole. The jury would see that he created an artificial sentient being and tortured it for his own purposes. Despite being essentially a clone of himself, it's still another being. It doesn't matter how poetically you present that, an entity was tortured and they're not going to just slap you on the wrist for that. Oh and then there's the matter of how he trolled the UNSC, by telling his soldiers that it wasn't the UNSC, and having them screw things up for them. Fucking up the very company they receive funding and equipment from. Pretty sure that if he wasn't arrested for the AI thing, he would be arrested for this. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 02:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Firstly - yeah, it has been massively, unmissably implied since Reconstruction that the Director's "big crime" was the torture of the Alpha. It probably didn't help that he manipulated his way to the head of Project Freelancer just so he could take the military's revolutionary AI and break it so that he could resurrect his dead girlfriend. Funnily enough, I don't think a martial court would take that on the chin. Secondly, though, while I agree that it's pretty difficult to say that his actions were morally acceptable, considering that his work with the Alpha led to countless deaths and the destruction of all but one AI, he did pull my heart-strings with that Reconstruction speech. But I don't see how he tricked his people into screwing over the UNSC - apart from screwing around with the Alpha, they did everything that was expected of them (e.g. fight the Insurrection, kill aliens, etc.) 06:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Insurrection = UNSC ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 11:49, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Last name? Does she have a canon last name? I'd assume it'd be Church, but that implies she would've married Leonard- but the Wiki lists him as "Lover" rather than "Husband." Allison Beth ???? 03:19, January 13, 2015 (UTC)boxesofboxes In the series, it's never confirmed that the two are officially married, so all we know is that they were simply together and had a kid. Also since Church said he and Tex never got married, it would make sense that Allison and the Director didn't get married either. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:23, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Why Alpha/Epsilon think of Tex as an "ex-girlfriend" I don't know which episode it's in, since I'm watching the latter half of the series via the Netflix releases, but I have an idea why Alpha/Epsilon consider Tex to be an ex-girlfriend rather than a current girlfriend or wife. During Tex's break-in to meet/free the Alpha aboard the Mother of Invention, when she finally gets to talk to him, there's a short and awkward conversation - by that point, the Alpha's ditched so much of its emotion and memory into the various AI units that it's completely floundering, lost and confused. Tex introduces herself as "someone who you used to be really close to" or something like that. In the Alpha's confused state, it could have easily misinterpreted the tense of that statement as a more permanent thing - not "she's my girlfriend who happens to be separated from me right now" but "she used to be my girlfriend but now isn't," especially combined with whatever fragmentary memories of Allison it still had after booting Epsilon out. (We know at least some of those memories are either still there, or got somehow re-added to the alpha unit, since Alpha-Church claims to have childhood memories shortly before its destruction via EMP at Freelancer Command.)